


【Fgo】那个旮旯儿底里的那个咕哒

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Fgo】那个旮旯儿底里的那个咕哒（1-3）  
#说在前面#  
刚入坑了fgo然后届到了旧剑  
和亲爱的小伙伴聊天途中产生的傻吊文学（。  
到底为什么我最近写的都是这种东西（。

浑身流淌着英国土豆的咕哒开心（愤恨）地在亚瑟王座上蹦着迪（。  
“土豆王你倒是来啊！圣遗物这么多都届不到这一定是假的圣晶石（。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1、那个咕哒，弓兵up

咕哒刚被拐到旮旯儿底没多久。  
在经历了信息量超大的新手教学后被医生和达芬奇酱赶着上岗去了。  
按理说对于一个被卷入“异世界”然后强迫战斗的新手来说，好歹要给个新手光环发些福利不然怎么生活怎么继续。  
然而达芬奇酱带着那个知名的微笑说着，啊啦你旮旯儿底并没有这种东西哦~接下来要出发去第一特异点了哦你还有三分钟时间准备~  
咕哒回头望了一下身后第一次十连召唤来的一群弓兵，恳切希望第一特异点没有枪兵。  
讲讲道理好吗？！总共召唤到四个从者然后三个弓兵，这是让本咕哒玩儿场控buff流吗不对啊这是个回合制战斗的世界啊！  
咕哒蹲在地上抱头痛哭，被玛修拉着前往特异点的一路上脑子里想的都是攒石头再召唤一发。

然而随之而来的崔斯坦让咕哒一把把手里的呼符直接摔了出去。

2、那个卫宫，拒绝当妈

话说咕哒率领着一队弓兵，靠着抱隔壁亲友的大腿支援勉强拯救了前两个特异点的人理。然而在第三特异点遭遇了某个“毫无干劲”却疯狂发“友尽的证明”的枪兵。  
咕哒，扑街。  
“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊！！！”咕哒埋在卫宫发达的胸肌里大哭，“妈——————！枪兵欺负我没剑阶！！！”  
“哭也拯救不了你的弓兵buff……我才不是你妈！”卫宫嫌弃地看着自家御主一边装哭一边在自己对自己的胸肌上下其手。  
“我不推图了，我们回去打火种攒石头吧妈。”  
“都说了不是你妈了！”  
“谁让你是这个旮旯儿里等级最高的四星！其他从者都嗷嗷待哺呢我们没有强力从者也没有材料啊。”咕哒捂胸口痛苦状。  
“……”  
“所以只能靠你了，妈！”  
“说了不是——算了你爱怎么叫怎么叫吧。”卫宫放弃挣扎。

3、那个旧剑，降临失误

上回说到，咕哒因为没有剑阶从者被第三特异点的某枪兵恶心到不行，于是带着卫宫罗宾汉大卫一众弓兵去打材料。  
然而攒起来的第一波石头并没有为咕哒届到一个高星剑阶从者。  
幸好能召唤到亚瑟潘德拉贡的时间还长，咕哒看着地图上还没完成的自由地图，领着一众弓兵继续收集石头。  
看着好不容易攒够的石头，咕哒皱着眉头在犹豫要不要确认召唤。  
毕竟很可能又是一个弓兵up。咕哒绝望地想。加上那天和旧剑一起召唤成功率提升的是那个印度的弓兵，咕哒决定先去浴室冷静冷静再思考召唤的事情。  
“我是Saber，”  
“是保护你，保护这个世界的……Master？？！！”  
被召唤而来的亚瑟王对眼前的景象不知所措，只好把头上的兜帽往下拉，好盖住骑士的整张脸。  
咕哒带着死鱼眼，默默把自己的目光从面前大概头顶要冒烟的旧剑转移到自己无意中碰到召唤确认的胳膊肘，然后又转移到自己手里正在清洗的某件小型的贴身衣物。  
“……我现在对你产生了一些误解。”依旧拿着某件贴身衣物的咕哒沉痛地说。  
“我在亚瑟王座上拿着土豆蹦迪都没能把你召唤来。”  
“在清洗胖次的时候一个无意就召唤成功了。”  
“你给我解释一下，这才是召唤到你的正确姿势么。”

亚瑟潘德拉贡，风评被害。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
旮旯儿底真是个好地方（。  
梗都是真实发生的（烟。  
怪不得我玩儿fgo的小伙伴疯了一个又一个（。  
咕哒真可爱！！！我爱咕哒！


	2. Chapter 2

【Fgo】那个旮旯儿底里的那个咕哒（4-6）  
#说在前面#  
沉迷材料go无法自拔（。  
全是缺德段子，特别缺德的那种（。  
我们御主不需要良心.jpeg

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4、那个C汪，急需补脑

Caster阶的库丘林作为最早一批来到旮旯儿底的非弓兵从者，在咕哒刚开始踏上拯救人理的路上提供了重要的帮助。  
能躲能奶能群攻，在咕哒初期的队伍里这位生存率十分高的从者帮咕哒苟过了很多打不过去的战场，也因此咕哒格外厚待这位非弓兵的从者，在大量火种的投掷（？）下，C汪很快就达到了临界，需要进行灵基再临才能进一步增进实力。

然而……

梅林的裤子！这天杀的世界树种子的掉率！

咕哒欲哭无泪地捧着手里四个长得像核桃的世界树种子看着目标写的“六个世界树种子”，虽然库丘林安慰咕哒不用那么着急，但是看着卫宫都已经顺利灵基再临一次马上就到二阶了然而C汪还停留在40级，咕哒就各种别扭。  
“我想到了一个替代的办法。”某天，刷了三管体力仍然没有世界树种子进账的咕哒沉思了一会儿说。  
然后隔天C汪就收到了他的御主黑着脸送来的一大箱“六个核桃”。  
“M…Master？”  
“都给我喝了，”咕哒背后的怨念快能化成实体的黑气了，“然后你就能灵基再临了哦~~~”  
不要在这种时候露出笑容啊Master你简直比狰狞的小盖还可怕了好吗！  
C汪发动了敏捷C，然而咕哒更胜一筹，召唤了旧剑并骑在了这位异世界骑士王的肩上，“库丘林你逃不了的旧剑的敏捷是B！”  
“……但是Master你的骑乘不是A啊。”仗着旧剑的筋力A，咕哒把那一箱六个核桃也让他扛在了肩上。  
“我是Master A就行了快追！库丘林你逃不了的快回来灵基再临！！！你看这么多六个核桃呢你们这群Caster都需要补脑不是吗！”

旁观目击了一切某Archer摇着头说，“这御主大概是不会好了……”

5、那个旧剑，再临失败

相比Caster阶的库丘林只是再临材料掉率低，亚瑟潘德拉贡的再临素材对于刚抵达第四特异点的咕哒要苛刻得多。

“大骑士勋章……”看着材料单子的咕哒的脸色和声线同时沉了下来。  
有了上次经验的C汪见情况不对，立马发动了避矢之加护，快速回避。  
“亚瑟潘德拉贡，You see see you。”咕哒拿着材料单站在旧剑面前，那表情活像是发现了孩子偷藏的零分考卷的家长，“大骑士勋章，这玩意儿第六特异点才掉啊？”  
“呃……”旧剑无言以对，优秀的骑士素养让他无法对御主吐槽。  
“我现在第四特异点都过不去呢啊？所以到第六特异点之前你都要保持60级啊亚瑟潘德拉贡！”咕哒痛心疾首地捂住胸口，表现得像个被气得心脏病发作的家长。  
“你就不能学学人家卫宫，材料都是好掉的啊！”  
“御主，卫宫下次再临需要两个蛮神心脏。”旧剑扭头不去看咕哒愈发变黑的脸，“掉率，呃，比核桃还低。”  
抱歉了卫宫。亚瑟潘德拉贡在心里给旮旯儿底之母画了个十字。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊爆炸吧材料go！！！”

隔壁旮旯儿底的御主听到好友咕哒急剧穿透力的怒吼声，摇着头，“又疯了一个……”

6、那个梅林，樱井二杰

咕哒作为一个新手御主，面临着材料紧缺而从者无法增强然后拯救不了特异点的人理的问题，此时隔壁旮旯儿底的御主，也是咕哒的亲友，友情支援了咕哒自家的从者梅林。

“Emmmmmm……”咕哒沉思着盯着来助战的隔壁家梅林。  
“Master？有什么问题么？”担任队长的旧剑询问看起来又要搞事情的自家御主。自从来到了这个旮旯儿底，亚瑟潘德拉贡逐渐熟悉了自家御主的各种不合常理的举动。  
咕哒像是意识到什么一样突然扭头望向旧剑，这一个突然的摆头把亚瑟潘德拉贡惊了一下。  
“所以这个位面的你是梅林吗？”  
“？？？”  
“那边是骑士王，这边是魔法师？不然他一个魔法师怎么还筋力B啊比很多saber阶都高了啊？”  
“？？？？？？”  
“一人分饰两角真是辛苦你了啊，其实你可以考虑一下进军娱乐圈的，这个演技完全可以给你一个奥斯卡提名……”  
“等等，Master你在说些什么啊？”亚瑟潘德拉贡头疼地打断咕哒的顾自兴奋。  
“每次你和隔壁梅林编进同一个队的战斗语音都让我听的很微妙啊……”咕哒不知道从哪里拿来了采访用的话筒，“亚瑟潘德拉贡先生，我能采访您一下关于来到这个世界发现这个世界的梅林是个男人而且和您声音一样的感想么？”  
“……”  
“作为一个骑士王来到异世界看到那个轻浮的花之魔术师有什么感想么？”  
“Master……”  
“我带着时为朦胧的白垩之壁buff呢。”刚刚让玛修给甩的。  
所以说咕哒你知道你在作死啊！你的良心呢！  
我们御主没有良心.jpeg  
“Master，我和这个世界的梅林没有什么关系……”也就是亚瑟潘德拉贡还能这么好脾气地任由咕哒胡闹。

“怎么会，你们明明都是下三路玄学。”  
“Master，那只是个误会……”无力解释为什么自己会在那种时候被召唤出来的亚瑟潘德拉贡再一次用兜帽罩住了自己的脸。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
自从玩了fgo，lo主不仅越来越缺德而且良心大大地坏了（。  
没有核桃没有勋章没有石头……


	3. Chapter 3

【Fgo】那个旮旯儿底里的那个咕哒（7-10）  
#说在前面#  
事到如今已经不用重复这是如何有病的旮旯儿底文学了（。掩面  
fgo一点儿都不肝.jpeg  
沉迷刷材料忘了更新（抬头

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7、那个信长，绝赞可爱？

咕哒被诓（？）来旮旯儿底之后，迎来的第一次活动是本能寺复刻，然而直到咕哒看到了活动限定从者……

“……谁能告诉我，”咕哒冷脸看着公告上那个红红火火恍恍惚惚配色时髦炸天的女性从者，“这是故意针对我么，这是圣杯的黑泥已经侵袭到旮旯儿底释放世界的恶意了么……我对妹子表示欢迎但是能不能换个职·阶。”  
“Master你就算死盯着职阶标志看也不会改变的。”卫宫在咕哒身后冷漠吐槽，旮旯儿底之母勇敢地承担了吐槽役。

然而……

“真可爱。”咕哒认真脸。  
“啊啊啊啊信长好可爱啊啊啊啊超可爱麻吉可爱超牙白可爱！！！麻麻我现在去肝还来的及吗！！！”  
“我不是你妈！”肉搏弓兵忍无可忍，“以及说·人·话！”  
“啊啊，Master之前还嫌弃职阶来着。”终于灵基再临完成躲过了来自御主的对C汪宝具“六个核桃”打击的库丘林同情地看着红色的弓兵再次抓狂，反正只要御主不来闹他闹谁都好。  
“那个……Master？”旧剑有礼貌地敲门后进入厨房，面色略带为难地看着仍然在和卫宫无搅蛮缠的咕哒，“Master，您是不是可以提醒一下织田阁下的着装……？”  
“？？？”咕哒一骨碌翻滚起来，瞪大了眼睛看向旧剑。  
亚瑟潘德拉贡有些难为情地用食指挠了挠脸，“织田阁下，嗯，总只披着大衣到处走……目前迦勒底其他从者都是男性，只能来和御主……”  
“哦，你说她总裸奔啊。”咕哒一脸了然。

“那不是更好吗？”咕哒露出一个会被条子当场带走的笑容。

御主，你还记得你面前的从者是秩序·善么。

8、那群Caster，都爱近战

众所周知，旮旯儿底的从者们有那么一群人总是不按职阶套路出牌。  
领头的就是那个红色弓兵，旮旯儿底的妈妈，厨房的守护者，咕哒的保育员——卫宫。  
作为一个弓兵，非要去和人家冷兵器近战，光你一个人也就算了吧，之后隔壁来助战的挥舞着咖喱棒的梅林更是让咕哒确认了好几次这位花之魔法师他真的是Caster，还是冠位的。  
在咕哒今天接待了隔壁好友派来的Caster职阶的吉尔伽美什之后，咕哒终于抑制不住内心吐槽的洪荒之力，抱住C汪的腰大倒苦水。  
“C汪你听我说啊！”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“他们这群远程都不好好当远程的啊！你看咱家卫宫就不说了，这一个两个来助战的Caster全是近战法师啊！你说是不是我隔壁好友的恶意！”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“你们Caster就不能学学孔明老师好好在后面辅助发光波吗！”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“还是我家C汪好啊，乖乖当法师不近战。”  
被咕哒埋胸的库丘林默默地转移了视线……

“C汪这怎么回事儿啊！！！”收到隔壁好友发来的视频的咕哒指着屏幕呐喊，“说好的安心与信赖的法师呢！你怎么拿法杖和红叉近战去了？！”咕哒狂拍着屏幕，“还我乖乖在后方发波的正统法师啊？？！！！你们这都是邪道，邪道！”

“Master，你知道，玄奘三藏么？”

“那位是肉搏法师，直接上拳头的。”  
房间中好像传来了什么东西裂开的声音，今天的咕哒，san值绝赞升高中。

9、那个盾兵，不升羁绊

玛修作为咕哒的第一个伙伴，也是唯一的亚从者，从咕哒刚被拐来旮旯儿底的时候就陪在咕哒身边，随时举起她那张饭桌从敌人的炮火中保护身为人类的御主。  
然而……

“前辈，”玛修拦下刚从训练场回来的咕哒，有些扭捏地开口，“前辈最近为什么不带我去战斗了呢？”  
“连去特异点的战斗也不让我上场了。”  
“是我太弱了吗？不能帮上前辈吗？”  
面对妹子，咕哒的态度向来很好。咕哒拍了拍玛修的肩让她放心。  
“不是你帮不上忙，更不是因为你弱什么的。”  
玛修抬头望着咕哒。  
“是因为带你也升不了羁绊。”

“玛修你住手！你的宝具打不出伤害的！”  
粉发的娇小少女高举 饭桌 盾牌，“用抡的我也要把那个给我设置羁绊提升的人打飞！”  
“不管是蘑菇还是武内都不是这个次元的存在啊！要搞你也先管英雄王借个对界宝具再说啊！”  
“Master你不要跟着一起闹了！！！”

10、那个旮旯儿，宛如纪委

在咕哒成功召唤到玛丽·安托瓦内特之后，旮旯儿底终于能凑齐一队不同职阶的金框从者出战了，这让初期只有弓兵的咕哒十分开心。  
“啦啦啦~”咕哒哼着不知名的调子愉悦地查看召唤到的从者们的特性，顺便为越来越惨不忍睹的材料单子再填上几笔。  
“秩序·善，毕竟亚瑟王嘛……”  
“中立·中庸，麻麻你还真是 看起来哪 边都不偏袒……”  
“秩序·中庸一个……”  
“秩序·中庸两个……”  
“啊又一个秩序·善……”  
“秩序·善三连击……”  
再看到下一个秩序·善的时候，咕哒果断关闭了查看页面，并且迅速打开了和隔壁好友的交流页面。

“听我说，”  
“我的旮旯儿底，”  
“宛如一个纪检委。”  
“全是一群秩序·善简直一点儿都不令人愉悦！”  
“所以只有我一个人san值爆炸混沌恶吗？！”

“注意一下你的行为，”隔壁好友压抑了一下自己忍不住爆笑的面部表情，但是却变得更加别扭，“小心被条子抓走。”

“你是说我现在和在条子窝里有什么差别吗！”人类最古混沌恶发出了恶意不满的哀嚎。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
从者都太正经一点儿都不好玩儿。


	4. Chapter 4

【Fgo】那个旮旯儿底里的那个咕哒（11-13）  
#说在前面#  
出国回国出差工作再出差  
路上的产物  
依旧有病就是了（。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
11、那个金闪闪，哭坟就来

“贤王啊啊啊啊！！！！”从第七特异点回来的咕哒，已经连续好几天都是脸上带着面条宽的眼泪嗷嗷着的样子了，“贤王你居然过劳死我根本笑不出来了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
“御主这是怎么了？”  
“哦，第七特异点被某个大龄中二治好的贤明样子感动坏了。”  
“什么，那个吉尔伽美什王么。”  
“原来换职阶有奇效。”  
“毕竟弓兵自古中二多，所以我们御主才成天召唤来弓……”凯尔特的光之子扭头就看到咕哒单手举起了水桶，笑盈盈地看着他。  
“那啥，Master你有话好好说……”战斗续行，避矢之加护，开！  
咕哒甩手把水桶扔到了一边，活动了活动肩膀，“好好说啊，哦，”举起了刻有三条鲜红色灵咒的手背，“旧剑，咬他。”  
“等等等等！”罗曼医生及时按住了咕哒要使用灵咒的手，“立香你旮旯儿底承受不住一发咖喱棒了，如果怨念的话不如去池子试试召唤Caster的吉尔伽美什？”  
咕哒若有所思地点了点头，收手转身走向召唤室。  
被救下来的库丘林和旧剑都叹了一口气。  
“差点儿就变成死狗和杀狗小王子了呢w。”已经看了好久的戏的达芬奇酱手捧爆米花说，“正好现在吉尔伽美什up，立香沉船的话我又可以赚一笔了~”  
“up的是那个Archer职阶的英雄王吧，立香应该是去抽剧情池了……等等，弓兵？”  
应景地，远处召唤室传来一阵震耳欲聋的笑声。  
这个哭坟，届错池子了啊……

12、那个金皮卡，二度降临

召唤室里的咕哒咸鱼般地看着那个金光闪闪的王很吵地哈哈大笑着说：“居然胆敢召唤本王，你的好运也就到此为止了，杂种！”  
咕哒用小拇指掏了掏自己受到音波爆破的耳朵，“小关的声线穿透力还真是不得了……音响师给我换一下bgm，就要银魂那个，对，谢谢。”随后，咕哒便开启了吐槽模式，“且不说我运气怎么样，王啊，人类本来就是杂合子，也就是说本来就是‘杂种’，如果不考虑种族划分的话三分之二神和三分之一人的您才是……”  
“闭嘴，杂……”  
“既然您都被召唤过来了，圣杯已经赋予了您现代的知识……伟大的英雄王吉尔伽美什怎么可能连这些都不知道呢，您说是吧。”咕哒演绎出纯良无辜的笑容。  
“呃……”  
“您不是全知全能的王吗？”咕哒进一步紧逼。  
“废话！杂种你竟敢质疑本王吗！”  
“不敢，不敢。”咕哒讪笑着给了个台阶下，随手又往池子里扔了三颗亮晶晶。  
一阵金光过后，“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“达芬奇酱？”  
“哎怎么啦，立香~需要亮晶晶吗？现在有优惠哦~”  
“不，我只是想问问，你能发明个声波发电的机器么。”咕哒捂着一边耳朵，冷漠地说，背景音乐变成了两只金皮卡对哈，”我觉得这是一次性解决旮旯儿底能源的永久办法。”  
背后震耳欲聋的笑声还在继续。  
“还环保。”咕哒咬牙切齿地补充道。

13、那个龙娘，声波武器

“所以，”今天的咕哒在作战会议室摆出了某司令的姿势，“声波发电机什么时候能做好。”  
“研发还需要时间嗯。”达芬奇酱思考着，“考虑下声波武器如何？”  
咕哒双手一排桌子站起来，“问题是，这是个不分敌友的全地图AOE啊！”想起来前两天刚到旮旯儿底的某偶像兴致勃勃地接过了每天叫醒咕哒的任务，咕哒不禁颜面哭泣，打种火时候的怨念都实体化成黑气了，再这么下去，人类最后的御主就要alter化成为复仇者阶啦！  
“但是按照前辈你的属性来说，alter化应该是成ruler吧？”玛修毫无意识地狠狠吐槽了咕哒。  
我单纯可爱的学妹什么时候学坏了！咕哒内心哀嚎。  
怎么想都是近墨者黑了吧。达芬奇酱给咕哒递了个眼神。  
那个什么，你们好好听作战会议啊。罗曼医生欲哭无泪。  
“不管怎么说，我们需要保护我和工作人员们日渐衰弱的听觉神经。”咕哒总结道，“各位有什么办法和建议么？”  
“既然伊丽莎白小姐这么想当偶像，那干脆顺着她的心愿？”  
“哎？”  
“反正罗马尼肯定很熟偶像养成啦~让他当破落丢色嘛~”  
“哎哎？？”  
“嗯……说的有道理，医生的话偶像X师啊，LoveXife啊，什么的应该很熟悉吧，那就交给医生好了。”  
“哎哎哎？？？“  
“医生你没意见吧。“  
“反正只要给伊丽莎白安排些偶像课程不让她总唱歌就好了嘛~“  
罗曼医生连连摆手，“不不不，我心里只有梅莉酱啊我才不会熟悉什么爱马仕什么LL呢！“  
“居然不反驳偶像养成。“  
“我都不忍心戳穿他了……其实我觉得这个注意不错啊，人形自走偶像声波炮什么的听起来不是很酷吗，当年打提妈的时候要是有她和提妈对冲，搞不好频率相同方向相反可以抵消……“  
“前辈，你想多了，如果当时有伊丽莎白小姐在的话，很可能乌鲁克最后连废墟都不剩什么了。“  
作战会议室沉默一片。

“说起来，“咕哒出声，”我们本来开会是想讨论什么来着？“  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我爱闪闪我爱龙娘！  
就算真的吵死了！


End file.
